The White Flash
by darkwolf1990
Summary: First Fanfic! Naruto returns after leaving konoha for his an unknown reason and trains to incredible ends. DarkNaru,Powerful Naruto & eventual NARU/SAKU. Sorry not great at summaries, rated M for upcoming violence,swearing Enjoy!


Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and real story I've ever wrote so please go easy, I don't mind constructive criticism but I hope you enjoy it!

Darkwolf1990: Hey I need someone for the disclaimer!

Everyone looks away whistling

Darkwolf1990: I've got SAKE!!

Tsunade: OH! OH! ILL SAY IT!!SHIZUNE FOUND MY STASH :'(

Darkwolf1990: Go ahead

Tsunade: Hai! Darkwolf1990 does not own Naruto but he owns all of his created characters and this story!

Darkwolf1990: okay Tsunade nice one! Okay come on girl come get the sake! pats legs while whistling

Tsunade charges and jumps on darkwolf1990 claiming her precious sake

Darkwolf1990: Well enjoy! Now I just gotta fix my broken back...troublesome women!

The White Flash

Written by Darkwolf1990

Just outside Konoha on top of the overlooking mountainside perched a dark grazed figure covered in a white cloak watched over the horizon longingly with a dark gaze that could only be seen as what looked like dark red opals which stood out in the darkness of the hat covering his face, nothing seemed like it has changed he could vividly remember the day he left such a place, oh how it had wounded him dearly as all what was left of his exuberant exterior was shed, all that was left now was a man who was cold and lived to kill while feeling nothing other than the enjoyment and thrill of the "chase" that was slowly followed by the death of the "prey".

Although there was just the smallest remainder in his heart that felt that he could love again and in turn be loved, although he had ridden thoughts of such things from his head since "it" happened just some part couldn't let go and that was his heart.

Slowly stepping into the light you could see that the person stood just over 6", the man was dressed in a long white cloak with the kanji for "White Flash" embroidered onto the back and flames rising a few inches from the base of the clothing also wearing a straw hat resembling those worn by Akatsuki members thus stopping all chances of seeing the man's face.

Just a small glance underneath would reveal a white tight fitting shirt and white ninja training trousers which had various pockets and holsters fitted upon it. On his back he wore a katana sheathed and what appeared to be around 30" in length the kashira (handle) of the weapon was decorated in a black and white braided wrapping in a common cross style while the tsuba (hand guard) and was small and oval created with ornate silver.

The man sat down and got into a meditating form whilst searching though his memories of the previous 5 years he has spent away from the village, he could see the transition of how he faded from an immature, fun loving moron into a professional skilled ninja and how he spent every day of those years training not only physically but mentally as his intelligence has increased greatly up to a point where he could outwit most geniuses and as for physically his achievement of destroying the half of Akatsuki including Konan and Deidara single handily only two years into his training proved that he could better himself in the coming years.

After the third year "The White Flash" was known all over the ninja world as rumours of his achievements, immense power and intelligence spread thus incurring the curiosity of daimyos and other organizations wishing to buy his power all of which if not slaughtered were refused and left at that but of course that all depends on his current mood.

The last two years were spent mastering various taijutsu and kenjutsu forms from all over the world and creating his own variations that fitted in with his specific needs and uses, although he commonly uses his own variation more than others as his form allows him to use his kekkai genkai and massive chakra reserves to his own advantage.

His taijutsu form "The Black Phoenix" allows for great speed and accuracy in hand to hand combat similar to that of the Hyuuga families gentile fist stance, while his kenjutsu form "The Black Python" allows for quick and damaging strikes to the opponent while also creating large room for tactile manoeuvres and jutsu. Many have a stance but none can master that which can only be performed by someone with someone with great chakra reserve and the kekkai genkai that is required for the form to be used correctly.

He has mastered vast amounts of jutsu and some of which he himself has created himself, he currently has mastered over twice as many than that of "The Great Copy Ninja" of which is rumoured to be the master of 1000 jutsu's. Although many have rarely ever been used for anything other than training purposes as those he deems to be kinjutsu (forbidden techniques) and will only call upon them if needed.

The man opens his eyes once again after meditating and mutters one word in a mind chilling tone

" Sakura..."

after which he stands and raises his hand into the ram hand sign immediately disappearing in what appears to be a white flash.

/ In an area of forest near Konoha /

Five ninjas wearing brown cloaks and animal masks are setting a fast pace through the trees to a recent large chakra signature that has been felt by several high ranking Konoha ninjas and thus dispatched an ANBU team to investigate and if needed deal with the threat, suddenly a one of the five ninja who could be noted to be the captain of the squad landed onto a large branch overlooking a small clearing where a camp has been setup.

They could tell it was where the chakra signature was radiated from as it was now stronger than before although just as large as their own, one of the ninjas tapped the captain on the back.

"What is it Tayoke?" said the Captain

"Sir I have a bad feeling about this, I think we should stay in the shadows until we have to fight or leave" the man mentioned as Tayoke replied

"Don't worry it should be just a routine check" replied another member of the team

"I hope so Shikamaru" replied Tayoke

Just as Shikamaru was about to note something a sudden loud explosion could be heard not far away from the camp, the squad manoeuvred over to the other side of the clearing to which they found a white cloaked man in a stance which they could not recognize flashing in and out of the mass of what appeared to be around 40 mist ninja which were being butchered left right and centre leaving destruction in the wake as bodies litter the clearing.

They all stood in shock at the sheer power this man in white displayed as he sliced through the ranks of enemy ninja which appear to consist of jounin's as they could be identified by their jackets and the ninjitsu being used, although the unidentified man had just finished the ninjas their seemed to be one shinobi left which appeared to be none other than Momochi Fuyaka one of the legendary generals of the mist and brother to the dead Momochi Zabuza demon of the mist.

The man in white walked up to Fuyaka while slowly sheathing his sword into its casing on his back, once within arms length of the man all you could hear was a spine twisting laugh echo form the unidentified man which scared even the battle harden ANBU squad watching nearby. Suddenly Fuyaka spoke

" Long time no see White Flash your reputation precedes you I see and may I ask why the laugh?"

The Konoha ANBU all gasped in shock at the name of the man now claimed to be the White Flash as they just thought upon the stories they've heard of such a shinobi, afterwards the White Flash once again chuckled and responded

"Fuyaka I will enjoy killing you like I did your brother!"

The White flash formed a number of hand seals in incredible speed in which the sharingan could not keep up with as he finally finished on the tiger hand seal, suddenly two large balls of wind were created in each of his hands until He shouted "RASENSHIRUKEN!!" and smashed the orbs together to create what seems to be a large white emitting shiruken in his left hand the large energy source was 

creating whirlwinds all over the battlefield and small white sparks could be seen flickering about the area.

"Now you shall meet your brother!" shouted the White Flash and he then threw the Rasenshiruken at Fuyaka which resulted in a large explosion in the battlefield which created a large white light spreading from the centre to what appeared to be a just under a mile in area. Once the explosion settled there was nothing but the White Flash standing still bowing his head with no remaining traces of Fuyaka in the vicinity except a large ditch where he stood, the Konoha ANBU just stood in awe at such skill while Tayoke had fainted from the near unbearable killer intent radiating from the white shinobi.

The Man stood and once again formed the sign of the ram and disappeared in a white flash thus once again shocking the ANBU team at what really was the legendary ninja with immense power and skill. Shikamaru spoke up

"Captain! I think we should head back to Konoha we can't do anything here, Tayoke needs some rest also"

The captain nodded in agreement "Shikamaru carry Tayoke, we need to report this to hokage-sama!"

Shikamaru put Tayoke onto his back and they all started sprinting off into the direction of Konoha to report everything back to the hokage.

/Back In Konoha/

The ANBU squad knock on the door of the hokage's office until they heard the roar of the hokage on the other side of the door

"SHIZUNE WEARS MY SAKE!!AND WHOEVERS OUT THERE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!"

The squad enter the office and fall in line in front of the hokage's desk

"Hokage-sama we are here to report on our investigation mission concerning the large chakra source outside the village" Calmly stated the captain

"So what do you have to report?" Tsunade responded which a somewhat pissed demeanour

"We found the whereabouts of the chakra source and stumbled upon a battle between jounin rank ninja from the hidden village of the mist against a man cloaked in white, the man later destroyed the ranks of the ninja which ranged from 40-50 and killed the general of the mist Momochi Fuyaka with little struggle" Reported Shikamaru

"B-B -But h-how? W- Who was this shinobi?" Tsunade stammered

"He was later identified by General Fuyaka as the legendary White Flash" spoke the squad captain

"W-W-W-What!?" stuttered Tsunade

"He Decimated the enemy completely and did not show any signs of fatigue and by what I could tell by analysing his chakra he only used less than 20 of his power"

"Incredible!" muttered Tsunade who stood in awe

/Konoha Gates/

The white hooded man walks casually through the west gate of Konoha

"State your name and your business!" replied Kotetsu sitting with his feet up upon the desk.

"My name and business is not of your concern" the White Flash calmly stated whilst suddenly disappearing in a display of pure speed running through the town shocking all whos sight can process such a feat whil heading to the Hokages Office whilst Kotetsu immediately picked up the phone and called for ANBU to be notified of an intruder.

The door of the hokages office suddenly swung open and the White Flame walked through the office door unto a room full of stares and gasps, inside was not only the ANBU squad but also the rest of the rookie nine and their senseis who suddenly withdraw their kunais and got into a fighting stance.

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN LIKE THIS!! E-EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!" stuttered Tsunade with a stern face but with just a hint of shock

"Long time no see Tsunade-sama" replied the White Flash seemingly unfazed

"W-Who are you?" Spoke Tsunade

"Can you not remember that which was such a pest" The White flash chuckled evily once again and slowly removed his straw hat revealing long blonde hair and deep emotionless blue eyes. He is a spitting image of yondaime except for the happy visage that the fourth had. A large gasped filled the room as everyone looked towards its new occupant

In the background a pink haired kunouchi could be heard tearing up at the sight of her long lost friend and as all the emotions and guilt she had felt comes rushing back she silently hides behind a jounin with a gravity-defying hair style

"N-N-NARU..." stammered Tsunade whilst tears were forming in her eyes slowly threatening to fall down her face

--

1. Oh yeah and sry for making Tsunade a bit OOC but yeh does love him like a son and is worried and shocked buy the reputation of the White Flame

2. I also know that ANBU dont speak their real names in missions but i really wanted to introduce one of his close friends into the framework

Well thanks for reading guys! hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! if i get enough reviews ill continue the story. Thanks again!

Im also looking for some beta readers who could help me improve the fix, prefferably someone with fanfic or writing experience as all input is welcome and i am greatful for the comments ;)

Just send me a PM if you would like to beta read for me , thanks


End file.
